


it's a love shot baby

by faded_jenes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Bank Robbery, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Gangs, Gun Violence, M/M, Robbery, Romance, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faded_jenes/pseuds/faded_jenes
Summary: Seoul's two notorious gangs set aside their rivalry and embarked on a diamond heist. The Andromeda.





	it's a love shot baby

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Actually, many theories were swimming in my head when I watched the mv. I knew I had to write a fic.

Kim Jongdae didn’t tear his eyes away from the screen. He didn’t watch the film either. His mind was in a state of its own. He was terribly lost in his thoughts. Most of which comprised of words. Threats. Warnings. Jongdae leaned forward. He propped his chin up by the elbow which he rested on the seats in front of him. His eyes were still stuck to the screen.

 

Over their heads, the projector light flickered. Gunshots rang through the theatre. Jongdae didn’t blink an eye when a man dropped dead. His body fell with a dull thud. On the screen, the dead stared at him straight in the eye. The man’s eyes were blown wide. His lips were parted. No tears were shed for the fallen.  After all, he was a traitor.

 

“It’s better to go as two groups,” Do Kyungsoo broke the silence. The man was a man of few words. He didn’t speak much. When he did, he went straight to the point. “I don’t trust you guys. If anything, your men should go first.” Jongdae knew the other was talking about them.

 

He glanced over to Joonmyun. His boss didn’t bat an eye. The man reclined back into his seat. His face was devoid of emotions. Jongdae saw his jaw clench but nothing more. Jongdae returned back to the screen, just in time as Joonmyun opened his mouth. “Alright, we’ll send CBX in first,” He simply stated, “Then, we’ll have your SKY.”

 

They left the theatre shortly after. There was only one question on their minds—who would be on the losing end of the deal?

 

Only time would tell.

 

* * *

 

Jongdae stayed back behind. The film was still playing. Footsteps echoed in the theatre. He didn’t have to turn around to guess who was behind him. “It wouldn’t be nice if _he_ got to the dealer first,” The voice was mellow and familiar. Yet, the words were anything but kind. “I had enough of _him_ snooping around my territory. It’s time to get rid of the nuisance.”

 

A glass was placed onto his hands. Jongdae watched wordlessly as a red rose was dropped into the glass. Hard liquor was poured over ice from above. A palm covered his eyes as another gunshot rang on the screen.

 

“Do what you must do _Chen_.” His hand then retracted. The man walked away. Jongdae collapsed into his seat. He then raised the glass to his lips. He took a cautious sip. Behind him, the footsteps slowly faded. By the time Jongdae emptied the glass, credits began to roll on the screen.

 

* * *

 

“Boys, we’re here!” Do Kyungsoo called from the driver seat. Two of them got off first. Sehun jumped out of the old Cadillac. Chanyeol followed behind. “Aren't you getting off?” Kyungsoo raised a brow at the man beside him.

 

Kim Jongin didn’t answer. His eyes bored into Kyungsoo’s own ones. A hand crawled up to caress the inside of his thighs. "Don't," Kyungsoo stopped him. Grumbling, Jongin drew back his hand. He didn't look pleased after.

 

“Stop eye-fucking each other and get your ass here Jongin!” Sehun yelled from the bank’s entrance. They broke away. Jongin got out. He slammed the door shut behind him. Jongin stormed over to Chanyeol and Sehun. He didn’t look back.

 

* * *

 

The city private bank looked more of an ostentatious art museum. A daylight robbery. Sehun called it a diamond heist. Do Kyungsoo didn’t think much of it until Kim Joonmyun came along. He sought a collaboration. Kyungsoo was sceptical at first but he needed the cash.

 

They weren’t just going to blow out the bank depository and make it rain. Rumours had it that there was a hidden vault underground. Inside it housed a highly treasured diamond. The Andromeda.

 

The plan was simple. They split into two teams. CBX and SKY. First, infiltration. Second, attack. Whoever got to the vault first, they got to sneak the diamond out.

 

* * *

 

Kim Joonmyun waited. In the dark, he could make out a figure. He heard the voices. Someone was talking on the phone. Joonmyun recognised the voice. A wicked grin split across his face. Gotcha! He caught the fucking rat.

 

Sehun drew out his gun and gave it a little twirl. “Have I told you that I love blasting off heads?” Sehun sniggered. Next to him, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and took his own out. Jongin led the way in front of them.

 

As expected, the alarm was triggered. Men in black came rushing out. The trio was soon cornered. Guns were pointed in their faces. Jongin aimed first. Behind him, Sehun and Chanyeol raised their glocks.

 

Mad laughter rolled off their chests as they fired.

 

Joonmyun stepped out of the dark. The person was gone. It didn’t matter. He already figured out who it was. Now, it was all up to Jongdae to weed out the mole.

 

“Men headed your way,” Baekhyun warned over the receiver. In a minute, a troop of guards rounded the corner to where Joonmyun was. A Beretta M9 sat in his pockets but he opted for a different exit. Joonmyun raised his hands up in the air.

 

The security held him captive immediately. A muzzle is pressed to his back. Joonmyun didn’t flinch one bit. Time was what he needed. In fact, he was waiting for someone.

 

A shot was fired in the air. Repeatedly.

 

“I knew you would come,” Joonmyun grinned at the newcomer. “I wish I didn’t have to,” Do Kyungsoo greeted him behind the trigger, “Next time, I would actually love to see a bullet through your head.” The man didn’t appear one bit happy to be saving his rival’s ass.

 

The two of them stood back to back. The remaining guards circled around them. Joonmyun swiftly fished out his gun. This time, he aimed.

 

Over at the gallery, Jongdae, Baekhyun and Minseok found themselves surrounded. Byun Baekhyun expertly adjusted his grip on the gun. “We’ll make it quick,” He mutters under his breath, “A little birdy told me that those motherfuckers found the vault.”

 

Jongdae clocked his gun and readied himself. He didn't mind the competition. _Fuck, it wasn’t even a competition._ The two gangs agreed to embark on this partnership. Whatever old scores Baekhyun had with Park Chanyeol had to fucking wait.

 

* * *

 

“Quick!” Chanyeol hissed as Sehun decoded the lock. Jongin looked over his shoulders. Corpses of the guards were piled on the floor. He grimaced at the sight of blood on the tiles. “Hurry the fuck up,” He urged Sehun when he heard heavy footsteps descending down the emergency ladder. Annoyed, Sehun flashed both of them a middle finger.

 

An armed guard stepped out into the lights. Jongin put a bullet through his head before he did. Jongin reloaded his gun. There were more lurking in the shadows. Shots rang through the chamber. Jongin handled a few more. Chanyeol knocked off the rest.

 

It wasn't a minute later Sehun located their wanted asset. The diamond glimmered in the dark. The Andromeda. It was a rare beauty. Exotic as its name. Do Kyungsoo, their boss, fell in love at first sight when he sighted the jewel back at an auction. It just so happened that Kim Joonmyun had set his eyes on this piece as well.

 

The lasers were tricky but it was nothing Oh Sehun couldn’t handle. The glass box clanked open. “Hello there gorgeous,” Sehun smirked as he retrieved the diamond, “You look fucking stunning.” He then stowed it away into the safe bag. They made their way out of the chamber. Chanyeol blew up the depository above. He loaded wads of fat cash into the bag. They served as a cushion for the diamond.

 

Pleased with their work, the three headed out. Jongin cleared the exit. He blasted a few shots into the hallways. Silence welcomed them. The men were good as gone.

 

“Good job boys!” Kyungsoo was already back in the car. Sehun threw the safe bag into the trunk and climbed into the trunk. Chanyeol squeezed into the little room left behind. Jongin hopped into the passenger seat. He then reached over to thumb off a speck of blood on Kyungsoo cheeks.

 

“Someone is getting laid tonight—”

 

A holster sailed at Sehun’s face.

 

* * *

 

“The fuck you want!” Jongdae barked at Baekhyun. The man cornered him behind a pillar. He then stole a furtive glance at Minseok who was busy reloading his gun. “Oh you know exactly what I want,” Baekhyun snapped. He then whispered into Jongdae’s ear, “The Mole.”

 

Jongdae blanched. The whole thing was a secret between Joonmyun and him only.  _How did Baekhyun figure out?_ He quickly masked his surprise but Baekhyun saw right through him.

 

“Drop your fucking act,” Baekhyun spat, “It’s Xiumin, am I right?”

 

“Fuck off,” Jongdae pushed his way past the man, “You don’t even know what you’re talking about—”

 

“Hand him over to me,” Baekhyun bargained, “Let me take care of him.”

 

Jongdae didn’t have the time to respond. Baekhyun took off before him. He looked over to Minseok. The man shot down the last guard. “Where the fuck did you go?” He snarled at Jongdae, “A little help would be good, you know?” Minseok was clearly upset. He stalked off on his own.

 

Jongdae sighed as he picked up his gun from the floor. He was left alone.

 

* * *

 

“Xiumin,” Baekhyun seethed, “You fucking traitor.”

 

In front of him, the man pulled off his mask. The resemblance was indeed uncanny. For fucking twelve years, Minseok kept his twin in the dark. The gang found out a few months back. Joonmyun recruited him in Minseok’s favour. But Baekhyun knew none of them like the newcomer. At first glance, Xiumin smelled of a rat. Baekhyun just didn’t expect him to be one.

 

They clocked their guns and aimed at each other.

 

Two shot rang in the air.

 

A body plummeted onto the floor.

 

Baekhyun got to him first. He put the mask back on the dead. Baekhyun honoured Minseok’s twin in his place. A rose fell out of Baekhyun’s pocket. It settled on the man’s face. Baekhyun left promptly after.

 

The last time he saw Xiumin was back at the garage. The other learned of Baekhyun’s dirty little secret. Chanyeol. Baekhyun dared the older man to rat out on him. Xiumin never did. Baekhyun thought he could trust the man for once. He was wrong.

 

* * *

 

“When Joonmyun asks…”

 

“Tell him you killed him.”

 

Jongdae looked up at Baekhyun. “Are you sure?” He didn’t want to take credit for Baekhyun’s kill. “It’s fine,” The younger man waved him off, “The harder part is breaking the news to Minseok. You handle that instead.”

 

 _Of course_ , Jongdae chuckled hollow, _everything had a catch._

 

* * *

 

“Why the fuck are we stopping here?” Sehun gawked when Kyungsoo pulled over at a flower shop. “To buy flowers,” His boss deadpanned. The four of them got off. Chanyeol tagged behind. He picked out a bunch of red and blue roses and tossed them into the trunk. Sehun sniggered, “Baekhyun hates flowers.” A handful of daisies was shoved into his mouth. Chanyeol glowered at him.

 

They left the florist with a mountain of flowers piled up in the trunk. It looked stupid but it hid the safe bag well. The authority gave them the stink eye when they drove past the toll gates. Kyungsoo decided it was better off being vetted as some crazy botanists than to be suspected as thieves.

 

By the time they reached the gas station, it was already night.

 

“Those fuckers,” Kyungsoo glanced at his watch, “They are late.”

 

“Not really.” A shot rang from above. Chanyeol cocked his head up. Byun Baekhyun was up there on the station roof. _How the fuck did he get up there?_ Chanyeol rubbed his eyes. He looked up again. The midget was indeed up there. He smirked down at the four of them.

 

A mustang pulled over in front of them. Joonmyun waved a cigar at them as he got out. “Hey, partners!” He stopped at their driver seat and ask for a light. Sehun dug the safe bag out of the trunk and tossed it over to Kyungsoo. His boss handed it over to Joonmyun.

 

“Fancy flowers,” Jongdae pointed out from the other car. He walked over and helped Chanyeol pick out a blue rose. “Baekhyun doesn’t like flowers,” Jongdae winked at Chanyeol, “But he could make an exception.”

 

“See you all on Monday!” Joonmyun and his gang drove off.

 

Ripping off the envelope, Kyungsoo skimmed through the contract. The dealer had offered a hefty sum. Five hundred million dollars each.

 

“Damn,” Jongin pushed Kyungsoo up the hood and kissed him, “We are fucking rich!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys know what scenes I wrote, please comment down below. 


End file.
